Todos están bien
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Everyone's Fine", de ekc293. "Despeja su mente de todo excepto de la mirada en los ojos de Kate reflejando las llamas, contemplando el edificio ardiendo que podía haberlos destruido a todos." Post-ep de Under Fire, 6x11. Traducido a petición de writerdetective.


**Historia original: **_**"Everyone's Fine"**_**, de ekc293.**

**Post-ep de "Under Fire" (6x11)**

* * *

Él la obliga a irse a casa.

Los paramédicos finalmente interrumpen su momento, insistiendo en que Jenny y su hija necesitan ir al hospital lo antes posible para asegurarse de que todo está bien, y Ryan y Esposito necesitan ser examinados y tratados con oxígeno.

Lanie está de acuerdo, cerciorándose de que Ryan, Jenny y el bebé están bien sujetos antes de guiar a Esposito hacia otra ambulancia donde les esperan más médicos.

Él observa la expresión de la cara de Kate, las arrugas de su frente todavía presentes, aunque ligeramente suavizadas, sin tener claro si la humedad llenándole los ojos es a causa del alivio o de la extenuación.

No quiere averiguarlo aquí.

– Hey, chicos – dice, esperando a que le presten atención antes de seguir. – Iremos a visitaros a primera hora de la mañana.

Kate le mira de reojo y él está seguro de que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Ella no quería decirlo, pero él está seguro de que no le apetece otra cosa que irse a casa, y por mucho que él quiera coger a Sarah Grace y dar una palmada de celebración a Ryan, necesita cuidar de ella antes que todo lo demás.

Jenny parece a punto de protestar, probablemente algo sobre querer la familia entera con ellos, lo que seguro que vencería la resistencia de Castle, así que él habla primero.

– Así os dejamos un poco de tiempo solos.

Esposito y Lanie asienten, murmurando una despedida y Jenny los mira a ellos, después a su hija y a continuación a su marido, dejando que sus ojos se centren en este último antes de asentir, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, y él no puede culparla. Ryan parece tan agradecido… Esto les permite una oportunidad para forjar vínculos como la familia que hace tan solo unos minutos no creían que iban a poder tener, y Castle tiene que cuidar su expresión al pensarlo porque sus amigos han estado a punto de morir, dejando a Sarah Grace sin padre y a Jenny sin marido; a Lanie sin Javier; a Kate sin su equipo; y a él sin sus mejores amigos.

Si hubieran muer…

Si hubieran muerto, cualquiera de ellos, no está seguro de que ninguno de los demás hubiera abandonado nunca ese edificio.

Para cuando llegan al loft, tienen aproximadamente cinco horas antes de que comience el horario de visitas en el hospital y ella se le echa encima tan pronto como él cierra la puerta.

Está desesperada, simultáneamente tratando de acercarse a él y arrojar su ropa detrás de ellos. Él trata de decirle que vaya más despacio, que respire, pero ella sacude la cabeza, sus manos finalmente quitándole la chaqueta antes de empujarlo contra la puerta principal.

Él quiere seguir, pero la quiere demasiado como para eso. Así que despeja su mente de todo excepto de la mirada en los ojos de Kate reflejando las llamas, contemplando el edificio ardiendo que podía haberlos destruido a todos.

Ella está temblando en sus brazos.

Él la hace ir más despacio, sus manos deslizándose por su espalda hasta que se posan en sus costillas. Él suspira contra sus labios y siente cómo ella se desinfla contra él; el cansancio finalmente pudiendo con ella hasta que no hace nada excepto respirar contra sus labios.

Mueve su mano para poder llegar hasta sus dedos y la guía hacia el baño. Cuando llega allí, enciende la ducha antes de desnudarla y guiarla a su interior. Ella trata de mantenerlo dentro, se aferra a su camisa y él se deshace de su agarre, prometiéndole que solo va a por algo de comer, pastillas para el dolor y un vaso de agua. Ella se muerde el labio y asiente, volviéndose a poner bajo el chorro de agua, pero dejando la puerta de cristal abierta.

Cuando él regresa diez minutos más tarde, ella está en el suelo de la ducha.

El corazón de Castle le late con fuerza en el pecho y una vez que su cerebro registra que ella está mal, le abandona todo pensamiento. Rápidamente cruza el baño hasta la puerta abierta de la ducha, entra en ella completamente vestido y la encuentra sentada bajo la cascada de agua, cabizbaja mientras se sujeta las rodillas contra el pecho.

Su nombre sale de sus labios, así como la inútil pregunta de si está bien, y ella no responde. Él se mete todavía más en la ducha hasta que el agua comienza a empaparle la camisa, se sienta delante de ella y posa sus manos suavemente en los hombros de Kate. Castle inclina la cabeza, ignorando la forma en la que el agua le nubla la visión para poder mirarla a los ojos, aunque ella rehúye su mirada.

– Esto no es culpa tuya, Kate.

Sus ojos se disparan hacia los de él brevemente antes de desviarse de nuevo. Él observa cómo las lágrimas se desbordan, así que no le permite mirar hacia otro lado. Sus manos le acunan las mejillas para obligarla a mirarle.

– No es culpa tuya – repite, como si sus palabras pudieran hacer que las horas anteriores dejaran de recorrerle la mente.

– Yo les ordené que fueran – musita ella. – _Yo_ les envié allí y casi mueren en un incendio. No pensé en lo que podría pasarles. No hice mi trabajo, Castle. Les he fallado.

Está enfadada, pero la ira se está disipando rápidamente. Sus nudillos se vuelven blancos al entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza, y las comisuras de su boca comienzan a inclinarse hacia abajo.

– Él se ha despedido, Castle – continúa. – Hemos oído cómo Ryan decía adiós a su familia. ¿Y qué hay de Lanie? – su respiración se altera y su cuerpo trata de replegarse sobre sí mismo pero él no lo permite. La sujeta firmemente incluso cuando las lágrimas finalmente le ruedan por la cara.

– No pudo decir adiós – solloza Kate. – Sabía que no iba a ver a Espo nunca más y le quiere y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Yo les envié allí y no pude sacarlos. Se supone que tengo que cubrirles las espaldas. Son nuestros compañeros, Castle… Nuestros amigos.

Ella sigue llorando y temblando en sus brazos, así que él se acerca todavía más, escudándola con su cuerpo del impacto del agua mientras le aparta el pelo mojado de la cara. Ella no consigue llenar sus pulmones de aire y él intenta calmarla pero no funciona. Ella le mira, con la expresión tan dolorosamente abierta y asustada que casi le hace caer de espaldas.

– ¿Y si hubieran muerto, cariño? – le pregunta ella entonces. – ¿Y si hubiéramos sido nosotros?

Él la atrae hacia su pecho y se echa hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el suelo de la ducha, acunándola en su regazo. No quiere pensar en qué habría pasado de haber sido ellos los atrapados en el edificio, pero no puede dejar de preguntárselo. No está seguro de qué habría hecho si hubiese sido Kate. Probablemente nadie le habría podido impedir salir corriendo hacia el edificio. Habría sido un desastre. No habría sido capaz de mantener la compostura como ella lo había hecho, algo de lo que no está particularmente orgulloso. Es cierto que se mantuvo a su lado mientras ella estaba atrapada sobre una bomba, pero eso fue diferente. Estaban juntos.

La estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos, con sus cuerpos perfectamente alineados y ella está sollozando contra su cuello, así que él bloquea todos esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentra en acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez.

Ella está viva. Los dos lo están. Todos lo están.

Todo va bien.

Para cuando salen de la ducha, les quedan tres horas aproximadamente hasta el momento en que prometieron ir al hospital.

Él se quita la ropa mojada, la deja en una pila en el suelo del baño y acude a ayudar a Kate a secarse. Conduce a su prometida hasta el dormitorio, retira la colcha de su lado de la cama y ella se mete entre las sábanas, acurrucándose contra Castle inmediatamente en cuanto él la imita, dejando el ligero sándwich que él le había traído en la mesilla, intacto.

Ella está en silencio a su lado pero sus dedos le recorren el pecho hasta que se posan sobre su corazón. El agua que todavía le queda en el pelo gotea hasta la almohada, pero no importa.

Tienen menos de tres horas para descansar antes de ir a dar la bienvenida a su sobrina y felicitar a Ryan y Jenny. Él siente cómo Kate se queda dormida y la abraza un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, inclinando la cabeza para rozarle la frente con los labios.

Durante las próximas tres horas, pueden descansar.

Está bien.

Ellos están bien.

Todos están bien.

* * *

**Traducido a petición de writerdetective. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**


End file.
